Interrogation by Pleasure
by xDisturbed
Summary: While spying on Ashe, Katarina is captured and locked in a cellar for torture. Katarina is mentally prepared to endure physical pain, but instead, she learns that the Queen of Freljord utilizes pleasure instead. For months, Katarina is denied her climax and is only allowed to cum once she finally tells Ashe the truth... One Shot, Yuri/Lesbian, Smut/Lemon, Bondage, Femdom.


For the past few days, Katarina has been spying on the current Queen of the Freljord, Ashe. While doing so, she makes a mistake, and finds herself captured and locked in a cellar. This was no problem for Katarina, for she has been trained to resist physical pain brought to her upon torture. But, Ashe's methods of torture were much different; for she tortured the Noxian assassin utilizing pleasure, and she did so every night, for _months_.

During their first session, Ashe informed Katarina that she would let the redhead cum once she told her why she was spying on her, and Katarina didn't think anything of it. But, as the months went by, and as Katarina was brought to the verge of climax every day, but not to it, she felt defeated. She was pitiful, ashamed of herself as she knew soon, she would eventually admit her motives just so Ashe's fingers would finally make her cum...

Katarina was always bound to a simple wooden chair, her ankles cuffed to its feet as her wrists were bound behind it. Despite being a prisoner, Katarina was treated well, being fed well and having a uniform to wear. A uniform which consisted of nothing but cuffs and desperateness and sometimes even sweat once Ashe was done with her. Katarina was always wet, but never satiated. Her _uniform_ has never had the pleasure of being stained by her own cum, but Ashe's, because the queen would tease the redhead by bringing herself to orgasm in front of her.

The door opened, and Ashe walked in, wearing a thin, white dress which she would usually sleep in. She marched forward, towards Katarina who watched her do so, before stopping to stand right in front of her as their eyes met.

"How are you doing?" Ashe asked.

Katarina didn't answer, turning her head away and exhaling some air from her nostrils instead.

"You know…" Ashe said, walking away from the bound redhead to remove her own dress and place it down onto a flimsy table, standing naked with one hand on her hip before she continued to speak. "It's been almost three months."

"Since..?" Katarina muttered, watching the Freljordian in the corner of her eye.

"You've been in that chair." Ashe answered, closing the distance between the two of them again before placing one hand underneath Katarina's chin to raise her head and force her to look her in the eyes. "You still haven't told me why you were spying on me."

Katarina twisted her neck to pull her head out of the tiny clutch of Ashe's fingers.

"I've spent more time having _fun_ with you, than my own husband." Ashe stated, erasing what little distance Katarina and her had between themselves as she sat down on the redhead's thighs while still facing her.

Ashe moved her hands around Katarina's neck, and the redhead refused to look over at her.

"He's jealous." Ashe stated. "He thinks I've fallen in love with you."

And as she spoke, Ashe's mouth moved closer towards Katarina's face, her red lips pressing against the Noxian's right cheek.

"He's right, in a way." Ashe continued. "I love the time I spend with you, but I could never love you."

"Stop…" Katarina muttered.

"Heh. _That's_ what I love." Ashe stated. "I love teasing you, watching you grow more desperate each night that passes by."

Ashe reached down with both hands and took Katarina's massive breasts in her hands, squeezing them between her fingertips as she watched the redhead's face contort.

"The first time I touched you like this… you kicked and flailed around in this chair and screamed as loud as you could." Ashe said as she pressed her thumbs against Katarina's firm, pink nipples, chuckling before she continued to speak. "Now you let me do anything..."

And then Ashe lowered her head to meet with Katarina's breasts, and took one of her nipples between her lips. Her eyes looked up to watch the redhead's reaction, seeing her cheeks blush as she _still_ refused to look Ashe in the eye, biting her bottom lip to hold back her moans as the Freljordian's tongue flicked against her peak.

"You let me do anything to you, because you want to cum." Ashe laughed, releasing the nipple from her mouth to attend to the other.

Katarina curled her fingers up and squeezed her eyes shut, lifting her toes from the ground as she was overwhelmed by her own humiliation. She knew that every word that left the Freljordian's mouth was true. Every single one.

Ashe released the second nipple from her mouth, and chuckled before she slowly kissed her way up Katarina's collar, neck, jaw, cheek, and ear, her lips hovering just by it once she was done, a trail of red lipstick left behind to show her path.

" _I want you to tell me why you were spying on me, Kat."_ Ashe whispered into Katarina's ear, dropping a hand between her legs and pressing her fingertips against her drowned womanhood before continuing. _"So I can finally let you cum."_

And once Ashe had finished speaking, she held her two longest fingers together, and slid them into Katarina's pussy.

"A-agh…" Katarina breathed, her chest lifting for a second as she opened her eyes and turned them to gaze at Ashe who simpered back at her. "N-no."

" _Oh?"_ Ashe said, pulling her wrist back so that her fingertips which were inside of Katarina's womanhood came out a little bit, before she abruptly thrust them back all the way in. _"How about now?"_

"N-no!" Katarina shouted, closing her eyes again and turning away from Ashe's haughty gaze. "I won't say anything!"

"Hmph." Ashe chuckled, shaking her head. "I can feel you hugging my fingers, Kat…"

Ashe's eyes remained on the redhead's face as she started to pump her digits in and out of her, watching her writhe and try to hide the emotions on her face as she did so. Katarina turned her head side to side constantly, and her bottom lip remained trapped between her sharp teeth until the Freljordian's pace quickened.

"Oh!" Katarina moaned, shuddering as you could now hear just how wet she was.

The Queen chuckled, and shook her head as she continued, feeling the redhead's hips now buck against her fingers, riding atop them. She knew there was no way Katarina could resist her carnal desires, for the duet of cold digits that was dancing inside of her was now her master.

"I'm going to stop." Ashe stated. "But, I won't if you tell me what I want to hear."

Katarina refused to say anything, and Ashe took that as a no. She was so familiar with the redhead now, that she knew each and every sign that would tell her that she was about to cum. The way she curled up her fingers and her toes, how her stomach went tight and how her body freezes up, how her mouth opens but nothing comes out… these were the signs that Ashe looked for.

And she saw all of these signs, so Ashe stopped, pulling her wet fingers out of Katarina's throbbing womanhood which was stained with everything but her cum. The Noxian's chest was heaving as she turned her head and opened her fiery eyes to gawk at the Freljordian.

"You're such a… ugh!" Katarina screamed in frustration, watching Ashe suck her excitement off her fingers.

Ashe shook her head and stood up, taking a few steps back away from the angry redhead. She chuckled as she plopped the two fingers out of her mouth, wiping it against her skin as she looked down at Katarina with pity.

"You know what you taste like? Desperation." Ashe stated. "Oh, I can't imagine how good your cum will taste…"

Katarina watched as Ashe climbed onto the flimsy wooden table behind her; the very same desk which she had laid her dress down upon. Ashe's legs hung off the side of the table, and she spread her legs to show her prisoner how wet she was.

"Look…" Ashe muttered as she herself stared down at her inner-thighs, spreading her petals for Katarina's view. "I'm dripping, like you."

And she wasn't lying. Katarina's chair was made of a brown wood, but where her juices had been collecting for the past few months had resulted in the wood underneath her thighs to turn dark and nearly grey. It was even the same for the table which Ashe was sitting upon, as she spent so much time touching herself on it to tease the redhead.

Tonight was no different, for the smell of sex and wet wood filled the cellar.

Ashe tipped her wrist over, and slid two fingers into her own womanhood, biting her bottom lip, rolling her eyes up into the back of her head, before shuddering. She took a deep breath of air, and with excited eyes, she looked down at Katarina who watched closely with saliva dripping from her mouth.

The Freljordian started to fuck herself with her own fingers in front of the Noxian, moaning loudly as her fingers audibly traversed within her. She closed her eyes, and rested her head against the wall behind her, giggling to herself as she knew the Noxian's eyes were glued to her body.

"I know you're jealous, Kat." Ashe laughed, biting her bottom lip as she continued her laugh in her throat.

Her legs stretched out, and she paused for a second, gasping for air as her eyes opened to look down at the dumbstruck redhead. Ashe's knuckles spent more time inside of her during the last minute, her arm almost a blur as her the sound of her wetness bounced off the walls in the empty room.

The queen continued to please herself in front of Katarina, and would even edge herself, too. She tortured herself just to torture the infuriated Noxian, but eventually, Ashe finally came. She did so while Katarina couldn't even hope to look away, staring with envy.

"All you need to do… is tell me what I want to know, Kat." Ashe breathed, looking down at the assassin with half-lidded eyes. "And then you could be like me."

Ashe got off the table, and walked forward towards Katarina. She purposely showed frailty in her steps, her legs shaking as she moved one foot ahead of the other.

Usually, Ashe would be done once she would cum in front of the redhead, because all her libido was gone, and with it, her desire to torture Katarina. But, lately, she has been continuing to tease Katarina even after she cums, because that is when Katarina is more desperate, and more vulnerable.

Ashe dropped down onto her knees between Katarina's legs, looking up at her with a salacious smirk before licking her lips. Their eyes were locked together, and Ashe saw the desperateness on Katarina's face. The stern, cold eyes of an assassin were long gone. Ashe hasn't seen it for the past month.

It was only a matter of time before Katarina would admit defeat, for she was already defeated. Her stubbornness was the only thing keeping her from saying anything.

Ashe lowered her head, and placed two hands on Katarina's thick, succulent thighs, chuckling before she pressed her lips against Katarina's… more _southern_ pair. Katarina moaned, and lost her breath for a second, catching it before closing her eyes and biting her bottom lip.

Despite Ashe knowing fully well that Katarina was enjoying this, the redhead tried to pretend she didn't. The skin on her bottom lip was slightly bruised due to her sinking her teeth into it all the time, and her vision was getting blurry due to her spending so much time with her eyes looking off to the side. But all of this was futile, because once Ashe's smile came around Katarina's bud; the redhead would become a mess.

And tonight, a different person.

"Ah!" Katarina moaned, shuddering as she squeezed her hands up into fists.

The Freljordian looked up at Katarina, watching her face get possessed by pleasure as she continued to suck on her bud. She moved her hands forward, and slithered it underneath Katarina's round backside, nearly lifting her up in the chair, but the restraints keeping her against it kept her on the ground. And besides, a dainty woman like Ashe didn't have the strength to lift a woman like that.

" _Oh… Yeah!"_ Katarina muttered, her chest heaving as she was convulsing in place.

You could hear the two from outside the cellar, if anyone knew about what was happening inside. The sounds of Ashe slobbering between the Noxian's thighs were almost as loud as the Noxian's moans. But, Katarina was Ashe's dirty little secret, for Ashe caught Katarina herself. And she planned to keep her to herself as well, so she locked Katarina up in a cellar which no one knows about. All so they could be as loud as they wanted to.

Ashe released Katarina's clitoris from her mouth and let her tongue out, slithering it inside of Katarina's womanhood instead. She then moved one hand from grasping Katarina's ass, and pressed its thumb against her bud instead, moving it in soft and delicate circular motions as her tongue traversed the redhead's drowned pussy.

"Ugh.. gahgh…" Katarina groaned, a hint of a laugh in her throat as she froze up for a second. "S-stop…"

"Hmm?" Ashe muttered, unable to say actual, cohesive words because her mouth was currently… _occupied_.

You could say that the _Kat_ got her tongue…

"It feels so good…" Katarina admitted, breathing heavily. "I don't want you to stop. Please."

And because Katarina asked her not to, Ashe stopped, pulling her tongue back into her mouth while pausing her hand.

"So, tell me." Ashe stated. "Tell me quick."

And as Ashe spoke, she started to move her thumb against Katarina's clitoris again, reminding the redhead she still had leverage.

Katarina paused for a moment, but she nodded her head.

"I w-was sent alone…" Katarina said, shaking her head.

"And?" Ashe asked before she slid her tongue back into Katarina's womanhood.

"A-and - I was t-to spy on you." Katarina continued, looking down at the Freljordian who met her gaze with icy eyes. "Ah… I-I…"

Ashe started to slow down everything she was doing to allow the redhead to continue.

"N-no… Don't stop." Katarina muttered, smiling as she closed her eyes and shook her head. "Please. Continue."

Ashe pulled her tongue from her mouth before speaking. "I'll continue only if you do, Kat."

Katarina nodded her head, and chuckled. And before she could say anything, Ashe started eating her out again.

"I-I was told to s-see any signs of hostility…" Katarina stated over the sound of Ashe feasting upon her, as that was louder than the words which the redhead uttered before and after every tender moan. "B-between the t-tribes…"

" _Wisebs?"_ Ashe incoherently muttered, attempting to say _tribes_.

"Y-yeah…" Katarina breathed. "B-between your sister and the ice-woman… That's it. I s-s-swear…"

Ashe moved her eyes down from the redhead before closing them, smiling with the corners of her mouth as she decided that she would indeed, fulfill her part of the deal.

The redhead writhed, struggling under the authority from the restraints which held her to the chair she was sitting on. The head which held white, long hair gave Katarina immense pleasure, the Noxian barely able to sit still, as she couldn't move even if she wanted to, being mere seconds from her ever-so-desirable climax...

"Ah..!" Katarina exclaimed, her body freezing up for a second before she went dead silent.

Her juices jetted upon Ashe's face, and the Freljordian happily, almost eagerly, lapped up what was she being wetted by. When she was finished, Ashe stood up, and wiped the back off her mouth with her hand.

"That wasn't too hard, right?" Ashe laughed. "It only took a few months…"

Katarina, with her chest heaving for air, nodded her head.

"Now…" Ashe laughed, turning around and going to to the table which she put her dress down on. "I have an offer for you."

Katarina, through her fatigue, listened to her captor.

"Starting from tomorrow, I will give you five minutes, each and every night, to make me cum." Ashe stated, slipping into her white, thin dress before walking towards the door and opening it. "If you succeed, I'll let you free."

And then Ashe left the room and locked the door behind her, leaving Katarina sweaty, tired, and best of all, with a smile on her lips.

* * *

 **Author's Note:  
**

 **Commissioned by Gmp1000.**


End file.
